She's Like a Russian Roulette
by Da3n3rysTargary3nStark
Summary: Paula sabía que ser la dama de Elizabeth Middleford sería peligroso. Pero al borde mismo de la muerte, encontrándose con aquel hombre misterioso, solo podía pensar en todo cuanto habría deseado experimentar. Ligero William x Paula. Muerte de un personaje. Parte de mi proyecto Hetero!Kuroshitsuji


**N/A:**** Justo hoy volví de la playa, aún sintiendo las olas a mi alrededor. Me puse a escuchar "Russian Roulette" de Rihanna, y la historia de Paula me salió sola. Tal vez no se note mucho, pero es WilliamxPaula.**

_**She's Like a Russian Roulette**_

_"Lo más seguro es que acabe matándote" _-Brytte

**{...x...x...x...x...} Paula POV {...x...x...x...x...}**

Elizabeth estaría a salvo después de aquello.

Y eso debería ser todo cuanto importase, pero el dolor en mi pecho no se iba.

La miré por última vez, grabando en mi memoria el rostro desesperado de aquella niña a la que había jurado proteger.

Acaricié su rostro, manchándola de sangre en el proceso, jadeé buscando el aire que ya nunca podría obtener, y cerré los ojos.

"_¡No dejes que vuelva!"_, quería decir. Pero entonces todo se volvió negro.

**{...x...x...x...x...}**

La joven Middleford nunca había sido una niña común.

Paula lo sabía y lo había aceptado, siendo su doncella de compañía desde muy pequeña.

La había sorprendido algunas veces con una mirada rota, pero jamás habría osado imaginar que sus _"extravagancias"_ llegasen a tales alturas.

Pero cuando un oscuro 21 de Diciembre la encontró, de rodillas ante el espejo de cuerpo entero que al parecer había destrozado con sus propias manos, no pudo evitar que un escalofrío de terror la recorriese por completo.

**{...x...x...x...x...}**

Elizabeth la había mirado como si estuviese contemplando la mejor manera de deshollarla viva.

Sus manos, aún con múltiples cristales clavados, se crisparon entorno a un fragmento particularmente largo del espejo, casi como una daga.

Y la doncella no se atrevió a moverse, ni tan siquiera a hablar.

Algo le decía que el menor movimiento podría hacer que aquella extraña y psicótica _"Elizabeth"_ reaccionase.

Lo cual, posiblemente, habría acabado con ella muriendo lentamente sobre el marmóreo suelo negro de la habitación de su dama.

No había el menor rastro de reconocimiento en aquellos ojos verde jade.

No había signo alguno de los restos de su antigua sonrisa, como era usual observar en su rostro perfecto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Quienfuera la persona ante ella, no era la triste y melancólica Elizabeth.

_No era la niña que fingía ser adorable y omnipresentemente alegre._

De alguna manera, Paula supo que _aquella persona_ no dudaría en rasgarla en pedacitos si así lo deseaba.

Se planteó seriamente sus posibilidades de defenderse, pero al instante supo que no tenía ninguna.

Paula estaba especializada en venenos y plantas, no en la defensa cuerpo a cuerpo.

Elizabeth, por su parte, poseía una fuerza poco común.

Y sin duda había sido entrenada en múltiples formas de matar -la misma doncella había podido ver uno de los "leves entrenamientos" a los que Vincent Phantomhive y su hermana sometían a la joven-, sin necesidad de armas u otras sustancias.

Justo cuando la prometida del Perro Guardián hacía amago de levantarse -y Paula rezaba por los que creía serían los últimos segundos de su vida-, la puerta se abrió tras ellas.

Edward Middleford entró, y al instante captó la situación.

Sacó su espada de la vaina colgada a su espalda, y apuntó con ella a su hermana menor.

Paula quedó boquiabierta al verlo, pues jamás habría imaginado que _precisamente el heredero de Alexis Middleford_ pudiese amenazar a su adorada hermanita.

-Paula -dijo él, apretando los dientes cuando Elizabeth dirigió su atención a él-, márchate. Yo me encargo.

Ella solo se quedó allí, congelada, viendo aterrada como los labios de su dama formaban una pérfida sonrisa, como el gato que se decide a torturar al ratón en su poder.

-_Sí_ -dijo su dama, y Paula tuvo que contenerse para no gritar o desmayarse ante la absoluta falta de emociones en aquella melodiosa voz-_. Márchate, Paula. Creo que Edward desea rasgarme el vestido y violarme. ¿No sería horrendo que contemplases tan burda escena?_

Los ojos de Edward se ampliaron, como si ella acabase de clavarle una espada en el corazón.

Sus ojos brillaron por las lágrimas contenidas, y cuando él volvió a indicarle, con un gesto impaciente, que se marchase, Paula no objetó.

Encerrada en su habitación (que poseía un conducto directo con la habitación de Elizabeth -conducto que, al parecer, ella había olvidado cerrar-), aún había podido escuchar los gritos:

_-¡Basta, Ethel!_

_-¿Qué me harás si me niego? ¿Matarme? ¡Adelante, inténtalo!_

_-¡**...**!_

Pudo escuchar como una silla era arrastrada, casi como si alguien hubiese sido forzado a sentarse, y el posterior frufrú de las gasas.

_¿Estaría Edward curando las heridas de su hermana?_

El silencio se prolongó un momento más, hasta que ella volvió a hablar, su voz goteando de un sarcasmo despiadado.

_-¿Acaso no puedes? ¿Antepondrías tus sentimientos al bien mayor? ¿A la grandiosa Inglaterra? Sabes lo que soy. **Sabes lo que haré. **Esta es tu única oportunidad de detenerme, querido._

_-¡No permitiré que cometas más atrocidades! ¡Jamas! ¿Me oíst...?_

Se detuvo de improviso, y Paula habría jurado que su dama le estaba besando.

Así le daban a entender los sonidos.

Pero... Eso... Eso era imposible, ¿verdad?

Lady Elizabeth jamás...

_Esa no es "Lady Elizabeth"._

Sus traidores pensamientos la carcomían, y supo que se había espaciado cuando volvió a la realidad, gracias al repentino portazo, que pareció resonar en la mansión.

Sin poder contenerse, abrió levemente la puerta de su cuarto, para ver horrorizada como un Edward claramente al borde de la histeria y la desesperación absolutas arrastraba a su hermana -la tenía cogida de la cintura- hacia el sótano, ignorando los gritos y los golpes que de ella recibía.

Elizabeth... Tenía una expresión histérica, completamente psicótica, y sonreía sardónicamente, mientras gritaba al aire (y Paula nunca se había sentido más aliviada de que fuese el día libre de los otros sirvientes) todas las obscenidades que, supuestamente, su hermano iba a forzarla a realizar.

Cuando casi una hora después Edward volvió, con la camisa desgarrada, largos arañazos y golpes, con una mirada similar a la de aquellos que acaban de ser torturados, Paula no se atrevió a preguntar.

Y por primera vez en su vida se le ocurrió pensar que, solo tal vez, el "gran peligro" del que le había advertido la Marquesa Middleford no viniese del exterior.

**{...x...x...x...x...}**

Aún pese a sus _excentricidades_, Paula era feliz siendo la doncella de Elizabeth E. C. Middleford.

La amistad entre ambas la mantenía intentando hacerla sonreír, o siquiera distraerla de la absoluta contradicción que era su vida, usualmente usando unos lindos cascabeles que su dama le había comprado hace ya cuatro inviernos.

Pero tras la muerte de Vincent Phantomhive todo en la vida de su joven dama había ido cuesta abajo, y era demasiado tarde.

Lo que fuese que se había rompido en ella, no podía ser reparado.

Ni siquiera si su frío primo hubiese vuelto a la normalidad, ofreciéndole todo el amor del mundo.

Intentarlo fue lo que la condujo a aquel momento, con una de las brillantes espadas gemelas de su dama profundamente clavada en el pecho, y la misma Elizabeth acunándola entre sus ensangrentados brazos, llorando desolada.

Al parecer, su dama había dividido su alma en tres pedazos hace mucho tiempo, y habiendo renunciado a dos de ellos nadie pudo prever que uno de aquellos _fragmentos_ fuese lo bastante fuerte como para volver al cuerpo original, y controlarlo.

No había sido _Elizabeth_ quien casi desgarró su corazón con una espada.

Su dama la apreciaba demasiado como para hacer algo tan ruin, Paula habría podido jurarlo.

Sencillamente, _Ethel_ había tomado el control, y _Elizabeth_ fue incapaz de recuperarlo a tiempo para salvarla.

-Es su tiempo, _lady Ambrose_ -dijo un hombre desconocido.

Era alto, Paula pudo apreciar eso incluso en su debilitado estado. Sus ojos eran de un extraño verde fosforescente, tenía el pelo negro y perfectamente peinado, y sujetaba una extraña herramienta.

Parecían pinzas con un mango extremadamente largo.

Su corazón de doncella parecía querer latir con fuerza por última vez, como queriendo denunciar la injusticia de no haber podido probar lo que era tener a un hombre como aquel amándola.

Lo que habría sido ser besada.

Abrazada por un hombre que la desease.

Despertar junto a su amante, con la luz del alba bañando sus cuerpos.

_¡Oh, tantas cosas que habría deseado vivir!_

_¡Tantas que no podría experimentar jamás!_

Elizabeth le dedicó una última mirada, las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos como una hermosa cascada de diamantes, antes de abrazarla por última vez, musitarle un _"Lo Siento"_ y alejarse.

**{...x...x...x...x...} William POV {...x...x...x...x...}**

William se acercó al cadáver moribundo, mirando pensativo a la doncella rubia que corría, desesperada por alejarse de allí.

Jamás, por mucho que se empeñase, llegaba a comprender los motivos que tenía para causarse tal dolor a sí misma.

Por qué se odiaba tanto que, inconscientemente, buscaba destrozar todo cuanto le era querido.

Por qué parecía ser únicamente capaz de odiar y amar, a la vez.

"_Tal vez_ -se dijo-_, sea solo su propia forma de escapar a su horror personal"_

Miró de nuevo a la chica a sus pies, y quitándole el pelo de la cara, se dijo que de haberla conocido en circunstancias diferentes _.y no tener tanto trabajo por hacer-_, tal vez habría podido amarla.

-¿Por qué no te limitas a dejarla viva?

William ignoró al ex shinigami de cabellos plateados, centrado como estaba en la chica.

-Eso infringiría las normas -dijo, sin dejar de acariciarla.

Undertaker solo rió levemente.

-_Ella aún no está muerta_ -señaló, divertido.

Y William se lo planteó por un segundo, curarla y evitar su muerte, pero nuevamente el deber se interpuso con sus deseos egoístas, y apretando los puños vió como la joven se apagaba.

Segó su alma, mirando su registro e intentando mantenerse impasible.

Forzándose a mostrase indiferente, se evaró.

-La próxima vez que te encuentre, Undertaker, me encargaré de ti.

Tomó el cuerpo de la chica en brazos, y se alejó.

**{...x...x...x...x...}**

Algunas veces se detenía a mirar el cuerpo, a través de su protección de ámbar, y se permitía imaginar qué hubiese podido suceder si, por una única vez, hubiese escuchado a su corazón en vez de a su mente.

**{...x...x...x...x...}**

**N/A:**** Y hasta aquí llegó. Sí, Elizabeth (o, mejor dicho, una parte de su alma) mató a Paula.**

**No la odien por ello. Realmente no tuvo la culpa, creo que haré una one-shot explicando qué diablos pasó con ella... ¿Si quieren? **

**Lo del título... Bueno, en el juego de la Ruleta Rusa puedes ganar (y vivir, como la primera vez que Paula se encontró con "Ethel") o perder (y morir, como acaba sucediendo al enfrentarse a "Ethel" una segunda vez). ¿Que tal les pareció este intento de pairing?**


End file.
